A problem that has existed ever since man has been trying to catch fish with baited hooks involves the difficulty of getting a fish securely onto the hook. A related problem involves keeping a fish from throwing the hook out of its mouth once it has become initially hooked. Of course, there are many ways of attaching bait to a hook so that it is difficult for a fish to simply steal the bait without becoming hooked. Also, hooks are now designed to prevent a fish from either stealing the bait or from throwing the hook out of its mouth. For example, most modern hooks have barbs on them to prevent both the easy removal of bait from the hook and slippage of the hook from the fish once a fish has been hooked.
As anyone who has done much fishing knows, hook design and methods of attaching bait only go so far in preventing fish from escaping with the bait without being caught. The experienced fisherman may have an advantage in keeping the fish on the hook by being able to set the hook with a rapid pull once a tag at the bait is felt. Unfortunately, this technique is only moderately successful, even when practiced by experienced anglers because it may result in the hook actually being pulled from the mouth of the fish before becoming lodged within the mouth or jaw. Also, many fish are simply too quick and can steal the bait long before the fisherman has a chance to set the hook properly.
Another impediment to effectively setting the hook in a fish's mouth may be the shape and characteristics of that fish's mouth and jaw area; for example, the infamous sheepshead has a protruding mouth and jaw structure such that it is able to easily nibble bait from a hook without actually having the hook enter its mouth or without the fisherman even being able to feel the nibble adequately to try and set the hook.
Additionally, there are many methods of fishing, and some of these methods do not enable the fisherman to give constant attention to the line. Therefore, even if a bite on the line would have been immediately evident to a fisherman holding that line, the fish will have a very good chance of stealing the bait from the unattended line. This situation can occur, for example, if the fisherman is using multiple lines, if he is trolling for fish, or in the case of certain apparatuses which are used when a fisherman wishes to fish without actually being present to hold the line. An example of an apparatus used in this manner is the familiar ice-fishing rig; a fisherman often uses many such rigs at one time and then merely watches to observe a signal which is set off once a fish is actually captured.
To help solve this age-old problem of getting and keeping a fish on a hook, the subject invention concerns a novel device which can augment the effect of a hook in securing a fish. This device will have its beneficial effects whether or not the fisherman is actually attending the line at the time a fish is caught. The inventor knows of no device which is similar to that which is claimed here.